Everything
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: After denying Vincent's proposal twice, Yuffie reflects on how wrong she has been and has a plan to make things up to him, while he babysits the daughter he's rarely spent time with. Companion fic to, 'Wash Away.' VincentYuffie. Rating for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my newest creation. I've been wanting to write a Yuffie/Vince fic for some time, but I find it a bit difficult to write Vincent's character and not make him seem too OOC, and I hope that I accomplished it in this fic. Also, this story goes hand in hand with my first fic in this genre called "Wash Away," so if you'd like, take a look at that one first, since it's set almost two years before this one, though I originally made that one a Cloud/Tifa. Anyway, enough of my ramblings and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this fiction. They are property of Square Enix and I am making no money off of them.

…………………………………

**Everything**

…………………………………

Chapter One

…………………………………

Vincent stared. It was all he could do as he gazed down at the tiny little being that was, at the moment, sleeping soundly inside of a crib the Strife's had given them as a baby shower gift. Little puffs of breath escaped from parted pink, bow shaped lips that were barely discernible, even for his heightened senses. Since his death at the hands of Hojo, and the whole situation with the experiments and losing Lucrecia, he had thought that a normal life for him would be out of his reach. But now he had two people to care for, and who cared about him. He was a father. Yuffie was his partner, his _girlfriend_, though saying that word felt odd when analyzing the fact that he was chronologically sixty years old, give or take a few years.

He looked up and his eyes landed on the young ninja, who was also sleeping, and he noticed that she looked exhausted. He had observed that being a mother was one of the most tiring jobs, and he was usually forced to listen to Yuffie ranting about him not helping enough with their ten month-old daughter, Sadie. Her name meant _Princess;_ fitting for the daughter of a princess.

Sadie Valentine had been born at midnight, in a small hospital located in Edge due to the fact that he and Yuffie had been visiting Cloud and Tifa when Yuffie had gone into labor and they had been too far from the hospital she had chosen to have the baby in. The girl was as stubborn as Yuffie, and just as beautiful, Vincent mused. The pregnancy had been hard on Yuffie because of the morning sickness, which had lasted all nine months, and because of all the aches and pains. Little Sadie had even been a week late from the due date that the doctors had given Yuffie. She had been more than happy to get the little trouble maker out of her.

Vincent was just thankful that Sadie was a normal child and had not inherited any of the repercussions of the experiments that had been done on him. That had been one of his biggest fears after the idea of being a father had finally sunken in, but Yuffie had been very positive from the start and she had been his strength. It was funny that even though she had been the one with the aches and pains, she had always found a way to placate his inner demons and fears as well. Though maybe once she grew-up, she would have a heightened sense of speed and strength above the average. That also went for Zack Strife, because of the Mako in Cloud's and his own bloodstreams.

Yuffie shifted in her sleep and grumbled something that sounded very much like, "Don't touch my Materia," and, "Go back to sleep, Sade, mommy's so tired." Then she flipped over and went back to sleep, an arm and a leg hanging off the side of the bed as she buried her face in a pillow.

Vincent looked back down at the girl and started when he saw that she was wide awake and she hadn't made a sound. Those shining, auburn colored eyes were looking at him somberly and Vincent kept watching her without a word. They stared at each other for a very long time, and if the child hadn't been only ten months old, he would've thought that she was challenging him to look away first. She then cracked a smile that showed the small teeth that were still growing out. In the safety of the darkness, he returned the smile before picking the infant up and holding her gently. Though he had promised to take care of her and Yuffie, to be there all the time, it had proved to be easier said than done.

He spent little time at home. He had been working for a company that needed all the monsters and dangerous creatures cleared out from the towns and roads that were being rebuilt. That meant that the responsibility of raising their child fell completely on Yuffie, and he was worried because in so many ways, she was still a child herself.

When he came home in the evening, Yuffie was usually exhausted and they had very little time together. Sometimes she was tired and irritated and that prompted arguments between them that shouldn't have been such a big deal in the first place. At other times, she was aggravated and couldn't stand the sight of him. Other times she left the girl in his arms as soon as he stepped through the door and locked herself in the bathroom for a nice hot bath and at least two hours of peace. The house was usually a mess that she cleaned up every other day, but he didn't demand anything from her. Mostly because he knew that she had her hands full with the baby and because he spent so little time at home with them.

He needed very little sleep, so whenever Sadie woke up fussy or for her nighttime feeding, he took care of it. At the moment, the sun was barely going down, but Yuffie had taken advantage of Sadie's nap time and had fallen asleep herself. Well, she would be happy to know that they had finally taken care of the last monsters and he had been paid a very nice sum that would ensure that he would get to watch his daughter and partner grow up. Maybe Yuffie would want to marry him now. She was against the idea of marriage, saying that she was a free spirit and that she wasn't going to turn into her mother. Though she had loved her very much, Yuffie's mother had been a homemaker, and the Ninja said that she wasn't cut out for that. So they were living together—in peace—but they rarely spent a lot of time together.

After he had overheard her and Tifa talking about her pregnancy all those months ago, they had found a small house there in Edge, but at a distance from the city, and had moved in together. After living in a near empty house for a month, Yuffie had persuaded him to go with her to visit her father in Wutai. The meeting hadn't gone so well, and the old man had disowned Yuffie for becoming pregnant out of wedlock and for shacking up with a man who was not a Wutai native.

Yuffie had just squared her shoulders, moved past Godo, and had taken back all the Materia the old man had kept in his private stash. Materia she had stolen for him. Then they had left and Yuffie hadn't looked back. She had sold half of the Materia and had bought some furniture for the house, against his wishes. That had been why he had chosen to find himself a job. He had refused to make Yuffie work in her condition and he didn't want her to do things that _he _was supposed to do.

A few weeks later he had found a good paying job. After all, a baby was on its way to their lives and though he knew very little of children, he had heard Cloud say that they were expensive and required a lot of attention. Every night as he had lay awake next to Yuffie, his thoughts would turn to the child growing in her womb. As his hand glided over the perfectly round bump of her stomach, the fear that this child would be cursed with the things that had been done to him had been a heavy burden on his shoulders. His heart had nearly been twisted out of his chest when he had felt her kick that very first time. When it had been clear that there was something very real growing inside of Yuffie's womb.

Then he had held the infant in his arms for the very first time, a red, squiggly thing with _very _healthy lungs, and all his fears and doubts had been laid to rest. The burden was gone. In his arms he had held a piece of himself that was living and breathing and had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. It had been love at first sight. Sadie had been born a very normal baby with ten toes and ten fingers, two eyes, one nose, and one mouth. Her hair had been as dark and silky as his own and she'd had Yuffie's skin tone and features.

He would never forget the look in Yuffie's eyes as the girl had been placed on her chest. She had cried then and there and had said, "Nothing else matters, Vince. She's our daughter. She's perfect and beautiful." He had agreed wholeheartedly and had never thought that he would feel a love so deep and strong for the little creature. Even when she was at her worst and she refused to go to sleep, or she cried for three hours straight in the middle of the night. She was his daughter.

His phone began to shake in his pocket and he answered it once he was out of the bedroom, noticing that it was the Strife's number. "Yes?"

"Hello, Vincent. It's Tifa. Are you home yet?" she asked.

"I just arrived. Yuffie is sleeping."

"I thought so. I called once but she didn't answer so I decided to wait just in case she and the baby were asleep. I was trying to get in touch with her to see if she wants to take a break from mothering. Cloud is going to spend all day with Zack tomorrow, so I thought that maybe you would like to come over and spend your day here with Sadie and the guys."

"Where will you be going?" he asked in that deep monotone of his.

"Cid has agreed to fly Shera, Yuffie, and me to Costa Del Sol. We'll go to the beach and get pampered at one of the hotels spas or something, all courtesy of my wonderful husband. Zack has been driving me up the wall now that he has figured out how to climb over the bar so that he can shatter the shot-glasses on the floor, and I know that Yuffie has her hands full now that Sade can crawl and stand up."

Vincent looked at the girl in his arms and raised a brow. She knew how to stand up already? He really had missed a lot of time. "She will go. I will tell her when she awakes."

"Do you ever speak more than two or three sentences together?" asked Tifa with a laugh. "Sorry, about that, it was uncalled for. Okay then, she needs to be at Cid's tomorrow at eight in the morning. Will you be joining Cloud?"

"Yes. I will be there when Sadie wakes up," he replied.

"Goodbye and good luck," she said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Yuffie as she walked into their living room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Tifa. She wants you to spend a day with her and Shera in order to relax from mothering," he replied, sitting on the couch and placing the baby so that she faced him. "I told her you would go."

"What?!" Yuffie hollered. "I don't have a babysitter for Sadie if Shera is going too! Besides, there's no way that I'm leaving her with a—"

Vincent kissed the girl's fingers as they touched his face. "I will take care of her."

"—stranger," she finished slowly. "You? What about your job? Oh, no! Don't tell me that you got fired! They can't fire you!" she yelled indignantly. "You're the best at what you do…… I outta go down there and introduce them to some of my Materia…"

As she kept ranting, Vincent looked at his daughter and hoped fervently that she wouldn't have the ability to talk five hundred words a minute like her mother. The girl was looking at her mother and then back at him before stuffing her little hand in her mouth and smiling.

"The job is over. We rid the land of all the creatures, but if there is anything left, they will call me back," Vincent interrupted when he could take no more of her rapid talking. When he had first met her, he had thought that talking that much in one breath would end up harming her, but then he had noticed that it came naturally to her, so he hadn't worried anymore.

"So you weren't fired?" she asked as she sat next to them and pressed a kiss to the baby's neck, making her squirm and laugh.

Vincent shook his head and watched Yuffie as she and Sadie interacted with each other. "Why didn't you tell me that she can stand up now?" he asked quietly.

Yuffie shrugged and picked at her short nails. "I guess I forgot. There are so many things that she has accomplished, her milestones, and you haven't been here. I can't tell you about them all," she retorted without any bite or emotion to it.

Vincent touched her chin and tilted her face so that he could look her in the eyes. "I will listen, if you tell me," he whispered before leaning towards her and kissing her gently.

She smiled against the kiss and popped an eye open to watch their daughter as she played with the clasps of his cape. "This is the first time you offer to listen to me talk about _anything_," she said with a grin. "You'll have to keep up because there are so many things that I have to tell you!" Yuffie said excitedly. But then she paused. "Don't you want something to eat first? I had take-out delivered about two hours ago, I can reheat it if you want," she said, bouncing to her feet.

Vincent shook his head and pulled her back down. "Just tell me about the baby," he said quietly.

Yuffie smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Well, I guess I should start with her first word and work from there, huh?"

He just nodded and settled Sadie between them after Yuffie found her pacifier and gave it to her. As Yuffie talked, he watched the shine in her eyes when she recounted Sadie's every accomplishment and realized that he loved her just as much as he loved his daughter. He loved them both more than he had ever loved Lucrecia, who was now only a fond memory.

Maybe spending time with two married women would convince her to finally accept his marriage proposal so that they could be a complete family.

……………………

Yuffie wrung her hands as she and Vincent waited for Cid to finish warming up The Shera. She wasn't too convinced of leaving Sadie with Vincent alone all day. It wasn't because she didn't trust him, it was just that he hadn't spent much time with the baby and she feared that he would be overwhelmed. But then she realized that Cloud knew about babies and Marlene and Denzel would be there as well. Was it wrong to trust two children with your baby than said child's own father?

Sadie peeked out from under a warm blanket Vincent had her wrapped in to protect her from the morning cold, and Yuffie kissed her cheek. "Here, let me give her a hug," she said, voice filled with emotion as she took her. "I'll be gone all day, sweetie, but I'll miss you and I'll be back soon, okay?" she asked as she hugged the baby to her. "Mommy loves you very much."

"This isn't the end of the world," said Vincent from beside her, voice flat.

"No, but it feels like it," said Yuffie snippily. She smiled when Tifa and Cloud approached them with a two-and-a-half year old swinging between them. "Look baby, your future husband is here," Yuffie said with a giggle.

Tifa echoed her and picked up Zack in her arms. "He's been awake since six in the morning. I _really_ need this break," she said with a smile.

"What about this big girl?" Cloud asked, squeezing Sadie's cheek gently.

Yuffie grinned. "She puts anything she can in her mouth and she's learning how to stand up and pull herself around the living room. We can't be anywhere near stairs either," she said, bouncing the girl.

"I remember that phase," Tifa said tiredly. "Zack gave us a scare twice when we couldn't find him anywhere on the first floor. It turned out that he had crawled up the stairs and had locked himself in Denzel and Marlene's bedroom. Since then we have placed safety railings at the foot of the stairs for whenever we're downstairs. Marlene and Denzel hate it, but it's for Zack's safety so all they do is grumble."

Yuffie sighed and didn't want to hand her daughter over when she saw Cid coming over to them. "I think I'm having separation anxiety. I usually leave Sade with Shera for an hour or two, but leaving her all day……" she trailed off.

Tifa patted her shoulder in understanding. "I felt that way during Zack's first year, but now I can't get away fast enough," she said, kissing the boy's cheek.

"Are we ready?" Cid asked as he walked over to them.

"We're ready," Tifa said with a small smile as she gazed at her baby. "But I was wrong. I'm feeling that separation anxiety now."

Yuffie nodded and reluctantly handed over her daughter. "I packed some mushed food in the bag. She loves to eat applesauce, and she can eat a banana too, just make sure to give her small pieces so that she doesn't choke. She has a bottle of milk before her afternoon nap and she sleeps with this raggedy old bear that used to be mine."

"Why didn't you just write it all down for him in a book?" Cloud muttered.

Yuffie glared at him. "Pipe down, spiky. I'm just making sure that he will know what to give her. Tifa should be doing the same for you. I can just picture Marlene and Denzel doing all the work around the house," she said snidely.

Cloud returned the glare before he took his son from Tifa and kissed her. "Have fun and don't worry about the kid. He'll be fine with me and his siblings," he said with a smile. "Oh, and don't go picking up surfers or men without their shirts on. Remember that you're taken and that your husband is a very jealous man."

Tifa laughed and wrapped her arms around Cloud and Zack. "Don't worry. You two are the only men in my life. Besides, just because I won't make a move doesn't mean I can't look," she said before kissing their cheeks and moving towards Cid.

The blond frowned and was about to retort when he saw that Vincent was having a hard time trying to keep Yuffie from snatching the baby out of his arms. "You need to go now," Vincent said to her.

Yuffie looked as if she were in pain. Then she let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "This had to happen sooner or later. Please, please take care of her. I know that you're a good father, but the truth is that I'm a little freaked out because you haven't spent a lot of time with her and you may get overwhelmed."

Vincent placed his daughter in Tifa's arms before pulling Yuffie off towards the side. "I understand your reluctance to leave her with me, but she and I need to get to know each other as father and daughter. I… apologize for not being there, but you have to trust me," he said in a low voice.

The ninja bit her lip and sighed heavily. "Fine. But I'm not so fond of being airsick throughout the whole trip," she mumbled, smiling when his gloved hand cupped her face.

"Relax and have fun," he murmured before kissing her gently.

Yuffie sighed happily against his lips and smiled when he pulled away and walked back over to take Sadie back from Tifa. Wow, Vincent hated to make public displays like those, but it warmed her heart to know that he bent his rules for her, just to make her feel better. She let out a slow breath and nodded to herself. "Okay, I'm ready," she said to the group. She walked over to her daughter and kissed the little face. "You be nice for daddy, okay?" she murmured before stepping back and walking towards the ship with Tifa.

"They'll be okay," Tifa said, trying to sound reassuring. The ninja just nodded as they joined Shera in the cockpit, she also looked teary.

"Who did you leave the kids with?" asked Yuffie.

"The neighbors. Cid will look after them when he returns," she replied with a fond smile.

"Are you sure your twins should be staying with Cid? I'd think you would avoid that because of all the cursing and smoking," Yuffie said.

Tifa stifled a laugh and Shera smiled. "Cid doesn't smoke or curse around us. He knows better, and we even have a swear jar!"

All the women broke into giggles just as the topic of their conversation walked in. he eyed them all narrowly before moving to the controls of the ship. "You hags ready to go?" he asked them.

"_Hags?!"_ The women exclaimed.

"Call me a hag again, captain, and you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week," Shera said slyly.

Yuffie and Tifa snickered and walked towards the glass panes so that they could get a last glimpse of their partners and their children. Cloud waved at them and Yuffie waved at Vincent, already knowing that he wouldn't wave back as he held the baby in one arm. "We need to trust them and have fun today. Who knows when we'll be able to have another break like this," Tifa said, guiding Yuffie to a chair as Cid took off abruptly, making the ninja sway.

"How long 'till we arrive?" she asked with a groan of sickness.

"Two hours. Do you want me to help you to a room so that you can lay down?" Tifa asked her.

Yuffie nodded. "Please. Before I empty last night's dinner on Cid's pristine floor." Both women walked out and towards one of the private rooms. Yuffie lay down on a small bunk and Tifa walked over to wet a towel for her.

"How are things between you and Vincent?" asked Tifa as she handed over the wet towel and Yuffie lay down on the small bed.

"We're okay," she said evasively.

Her friend frowned. "What is 'okay'? Good, or _not _so good?"

Yuffie sighed heavily. "He's been gone so long because of his job. Sadie and I have grown without him. I love him, I know that, and he's asked me to marry him. Twice. But I don't know if I can take that last step. I'm a free spirit, even Godo couldn't keep me locked down. I just don't know if I'm cut out for marriage."

Tifa sat down on a chair by the door. "But you've been living with him for more than a year, almost two. What's one more step?"

"I don't know why I'm so scared of marriage. He's told me he loves me, but…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I would've thought that you would have jumped at the idea of marrying Vincent," Tifa said.

"Me too," Yuffie muttered, turning to face the wall. "But I'm scared that his love for Lucrecia will outweigh the love he says he feels for me."

………………

Vincent watched curiously as Zack Strife worked on a very complex puzzle for a child his age and had it done in a matter of minutes. Cloud stepped into the room and handed him a glass of some type of fruit juice. "He is very smart," he commented to Cloud, his eyes moving to where Sadie was sleeping on the couch to his right.

Cloud gave a nod. "That's Tifa's doing. We all know that his intelligence doesn't come from me," he joked.

The gunman cracked a very small smile. "Are you and Tifa planning on having more?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe one more when Zack is a little older. Right now we have our hands full with this one and the other two. Zack just walked into his terrible two's and he's being a little difficult right now. What about you and Yuffie?"

Vincent just sat back, an expressionless look on his face. "We haven't really talked about more children."

Cloud eyed him. "What about marriage? Do you want to marry her?"

"I've asked her already and she refuses."

"Yuffie doesn't want to marry you? Wow," said Cloud quietly.

Vincent nodded. "She says she is a free spirit. That she's happy with us just living together with Sadie. I don't know whether to believe her or not."

Cloud didn't know what to say. He usually wasn't good at giving advice. That was Tifa's department and she was damn good at it. It was strange; Yuffie, who had been in love with Vincent since they had met, was refusing to marry him. "Just have a bit of patience. She'll come around. Maybe she's afraid of something that she hasn't shared with you. Have you spoken to her about marriage. I mean like an in-depth conversation about where you both want your relationship to be?" Vincent just shook his head. "Maybe she's scared of taking that last step."

The dark-haired man looked slightly puzzled. "Why? We already live together and we have a child as well."

Cloud nodded. "This is Yuffie we're talking about; she's not a normal female. Who knows how her mind functions," he said with a smirk. "I don't know why she refuses, but I think you should really talk to her about it. There has to be a serious reason why she hasn't accepted your proposal. Have you gotten her a ring?" he asked as he took Zack out of his large play-pen and handed him a cup of juice.

"I haven't bought a ring. Is that a… requirement?" Vincent asked as he watched the small boy sip his juice twice before he turned the cup upside down and emptied its contents over the couch, the floor, and Cloud's shoes. He hid a smirk when Cloud muttered a curse and placed Zack in the pen after checking that no juice had spilled on the boy's clothes.

"Tifa warned me not to give him the juice like that until he was at least three," he said as he walked to the kitchen to get some things to clean up the mess.

Zack smiled at Vincent before hurling a stuffed moogle at him that narrowly missed his face. Were children just plain evil at that age? Movement out of the corner of his eye had him turning and lunging forward, catching Sadie as she rolled off the couch and almost hit the floor had it not been for his hands catching her. He swallowed hard and stood from the half-crouch he had been in, holding the girl to his chest as she started to cry from the scare.

He only now realized how dangerous it was to keep his claw while around Sadie, and even Yuffie—especially during _passionate_ moments when he forgot that the points in his claw were sharp. It would take some getting used to, but it was something he had to do. Yuffie would be pleasantly surprised when she returned, especially after she had woken up many mornings with bruises on her right hip. She had been trying to get him to get rid of the metal claw for a couple of months now.

Cloud walked back into the room and proceeded to clean up the mess as he gave Zack a scolding. The boy merely smiled and went back to destroy his puzzle, ignoring his father's rants. "He's more like the original Zack than anyone knows," he muttered. Then he turned to Vincent. "About the ring. You can't propose and not have a ring. It's like the biggest taboo for women or something. I don't know. Women are strange creatures and they have an even stranger way of thinking. Maybe that's why Yuffie has said no, because she doesn't see this as a serious commitment without a ring." He stopped at the look on Vincent's face. "What's wrong?"

Vincent held Sadie at a slight distance. "I'm realizing why Yuffie didn't want to leave me alone with her. I have not yet…… learned how to change a diaper properly," he said flatly.

Cloud's eyes widened in understanding. "Well, you're lucky then, that Tifa showed me how to do it from the day Zack was born…… I'll get the gloves and the face masks," he said before leaving the room again.

…………………

Tifa and Shera winced as Yuffie barreled down the ramp of the airship and almost face planted with the pavement. "Land! Sweet land!" she cried before rolling onto her back and taking deep breath of fresh sea air. Tifa helped her up and pulled her a distance away as Shera said goodbye to Cid.

"Shera, not in front of the brat," they heard Cid whine.

"Captain, you'll kiss me in front of all the Costa Del Sol populace if I asked you to," said Shera in a sweet voice.

Yuffie and Tifa broke into laughter as Cid gave Shera a very fast peck and glared at them before running back into his ship. "I'm never going to let him forget the day I saw him get whipped," said Yuffie as they walked the short distance to where the spa was located inside one of the fanciest hotels there.

"Wow, this looks expensive," Shera murmured as they gazed at the hotel they had stopped in front of.

"I wonder how Cloud pulled this off," Tifa said, eyes wide.

Yuffie looked at her. "You don't know how he got us a deal at a place like this without it costing him a fortune?" the shorter woman asked. Tifa shook her head as they walked inside and towards the lobby desk.

The man there smiled widely and welcomed them. "You must be Mrs. Strife, Mrs. Highwind, and Miss Kisaragi. Welcome to Costa Del Sol's Hotel and Spa. If you will follow me please, I will take you to the locker room where you can change and leave your things."

Yuffie frowned. "You know, I'm just now realizing how much I would like to be called Mrs. Valentine."

Tifa smiled. "Then maybe you should accept Vincent's proposal," she said.

Shera gasped. "He proposed to you?"

Yuffie nodded. "Twice. But I said no. I don't know, I mean, he didn't even have a ring!" she exclaimed as the man stopped in front of a door that said, 'Ladies Locker Room.'

"Is that really the only reason why you said no?" Shera asked as they thanked the man and walked into the locker room to change into their two-piece bathing suits and terry cloth shorts that went with the white, fluffy robes the spa provided.

Tifa tied her long hair into a bun. "Come on, Yuffie. Fess up. Why is it that you really don't want to marry Vincent?"

Yuffie sighed and placed her clothes in the locker and twisted the key. "I'm scared," she said in a small voice." At the questioning look from her friends, she sighed heavily. "I'm scared that he won't love me the way he loved Lucrecia once upon a time. I mean, he's this amazing man who spent years mourning over this woman. How can I be sure that he's still not in love with her? He's barely spent time with me and Sadie to the point where I had to sit down with him yesterday and recount all the things he has missed. It took me two, almost three hours to tell him all that our kid has done in his absence," said Yuffie as she pulled on the robe and they were walked towards an open room that allowed the sea breeze in and would be where they would get facials to start off. "We don't talk all that much. Well, that's mostly because I talk to much and in order to get me to shut up he kisses me, and then it always ends up with him and me… _you know_," she said, blushing slightly.

"Have you told him all of this?" Shera asked with a small smile.

Yuffie shook her head. "No. Like I said, we barely even talk. I understood that his job would pay him a great amount of money, but he was away for so long. I know a lot of things about him, but still, how can I know that he's not just gonna up and leave us if another job comes along? I've always been insecure where Vincent is concerned. Just because we have a baby together doesn't mean he's always going to be with me. What if he stops loving me?"

"What if he gets tired of waiting for you to come around?" Tifa asked her as they say down in large, comfortable reclining chairs. "I mean, I highly doubt that because you said it yourself, he spent years being devoted to one woman. The fact that he's with you and Sadie now means that his heart and devotion has shifted to you and that he'll be with you for as long as possible. But love can dwindle if both sides don't put in as much as themselves as they can."

Yuffie sat back as one of the women in charge there came over with a smile. "We are going to start with a basic cleanser, then we will move to a cucumber moisturizer. It will leave skin soft and smooth and years younger!" she said brightly.

"Okay, that sounds great," said Yuffie. Then she looked back at Tifa. "You think I should tell him all of this?" she asked.

Tifa shrugged. "That's up to you. Maybe talking things over with Vincent will clear things up for you. He wants to marry you, Yuffie. You have a daughter together, why does marriage seem like such a hard decision to make on your part? There aren't that many men out there that want the entire package. Living together, a child, commitment, and _marriage_."

Yuffie sighed and nodded. "You're right," she murmured as the lady next to her began to spread some type of sticky, clear goop over her face. "Is there some sort of boutique nearby?" she asked her.

The woman nodded. "You can try out the one here at the hotel, but there is a store down two blocks where they make special gowns and other custom made clothing for a more reasonable price," she replied.

"What are you planning, Yuff?" Tifa asked, trying to move her face the least amount as possible.

Yuffie smiled, despite the fact that the stuff on her face was drying at a rapid rate. "Will you and Shera help me in planning out my scheme?" she asked excitedly, sitting up and causing the stuff on her face to drip down her chest.

"Sure! What's on your mind?" Tifa asked as Shera nodded.

…………………

Vincent sighed in aggravation. Who knew how hard it was to shop for a bloody ring? But then again, proposing for the third time to the woman you loved merited a special ring, right? Cloud was standing next to him as he looked over the jewelry that was behind bullet proof glass. On his back, on a sling was little Zack, who was slapping him in the back of the head repeatedly, laughing in glee. In his arms he was holding Sadie while Vincent kept looking.

"You've been living with her for almost two years, what does she like?" Cloud asked as he adjusted the baby in his arms.

Vincent thought about it for a long moment. "Yuffie doesn't wear jewelry. But she likes…… plain things. Plain and shiny," he said with a smirk.

The jeweler smiled and brought out a ring, showing it to the tall man with the intimidating gun on his hip. "Then I believe that this ring would suit her perfectly," he said.

The two men looked down at it and made a noise of approval. It was a silver band with four, small red rubies embedded all around. Between each ruby there was a design that looked suspiciously like really tiny Shurikens. "Is this ring tied to Wutai in any way?" asked Vincent.

The man nodded. "Yes. An old friend, who is no longer living, made it. He was born in Wutai and was taught from an early age how to forge jewelry. He decided to make only a set of four rings. One of amethyst, one of jade, and another of sapphire. This one is made of rubies. This was his favorite and the one he didn't want to part with unless it was for a very special person."

"Why are you selling it now then?" Cloud asked.

"Because I know who you both are," the man admitted. "I also know that the daughter of Lord Godo is the one you want to propose to, and my friend was once a good friend to the mother of Lady Kisaragi, Miss Yuffie's mother. He would've wanted you to give it to her," he said, placing the ring into a velvet box and showing it to Vincent again.

Cloud gave Vincent a questioning look before the taller man nodded. "She'll like it. Especially because it has to do with Wutai. Now I just have to figure out a way to get her to accept me."

Cloud clapped him on the shoulder. "She'll accept, man. We'll go pick them up with Cid today. We'll see if we can stay a bit longer and you can take her out to the shore or something _romantic_ like that, and you can ask her to marry you. Tifa and I will watch over Sadie," he offered.

The jeweler smiled and nodded. "And just because I know who you are and who you will be proposing to, I will offer the ring at half price."

"Thank you." Vincent nodded and handed over the gil as the man placed the ring inside another box and then inside a bag.

"Good luck!" said the jeweler as they walked out.

Cloud sighed and handed over the girl in his arms after Vincent had put the ring into the safety of his pocket. "What else would you be willing to do for Yuffie?" he asked as they passed a men's clothing store.

Vincent looked at him with a raised brow and sighed. "Anything. I would do anything and everything for her," he said quietly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, I know I have another mini-fic that I haven't finished, but I'm really liking this one and I've gotten many ideas. So the next chapter is in progress right now and I really hope I can post it up next week. Thanks for taking a look and any type of criticism is appreciated, and sorry if there are typos or grammatical errors. See you guys later!

Byebye

Joey


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this fiction. They are property of Square Enix and I am making no money off of them.

…………………………………

**Everything**

…………………………………

Chapter Two

…………………………………

Yuffie snickered quietly as she watched Tifa and Shera get massaged. The brunette had fallen asleep and one of her arms was hanging limply down the side, while Shera was chatting with the woman who was massaging her shoulders expertly. There was something creepy about having a person's hands massaging her body when it wasn't Vincent, so she had declined the massage and was just sitting back in a comfortable chair while sipping on a glass of wine.

Living with Vincent had taught her many things, including how to pick out the best vintage wines. She knew what he liked to eat, and though she wasn't as good as Tifa at cooking, her food managed not to get burnt on the stove and tasted pretty good. At least that was what Vincent had said to her, and Sadie wasn't complaining either. Then again, Sadie wasn't old enough to complain yet. She sighed and wondered if her plan would work. What if he had changed his mind? What if she had taken too long to accept his proposal?

Well, she wouldn't know until he accompanied Cid to pick them up and she would have a chance to talk to him privately. If everything went well, she would soon be calling herself Mrs. Valentine. She'd been wildly jealous when the man at the front desk of the spa had called Tifa, Mrs. Strife, and Shera, Mrs. Highwind. They were both married, had children, and were happy, even though their men were sometimes complete morons when it came to romance. But they had survived so far, especially Tifa, who had waited so long for Cloud to finally come to his senses. They had a beautiful son and a stable marriage.

Shera had also had to deal with all the cursing, smoking, and general assholeness that made up Cid Highwind. They had twin girls that had Cid's blond hair and blue eyes, but had Shera's delicate and pretty features. She remembered that Cid had nearly blown a gasket when he had been told that he was a father of two girls. He'd wanted boys, but Yuffie had seen the look on his face when he had laid eyes on his two girls. He'd been a man smitten from the very start.

Vincent may not have been the most talkative person, but he knew romance and seduction. It only took one look from him to have her melting into a puddle of ninja at his feet whenever he willed it. Yuffie smirked to herself. He was also a very jealous and possessive man. He had expressed his dislike for her short shorts when a man had commented on her ass and legs one day, a few months ago. The poor man had almost soiled his pants when a three barreled gun had been pointed between his eyes. She had shown him how much she appreciated his feelings all that afternoon after putting Sadie to sleep.

Yuffie loved Vincent more than she had ever thought possible, and was only now realizing what a fool she had been for not accepting his marriage proposal. Tifa was right. Not many men wanted what Vincent was giving her so freely. Especially after it had taken her so long to break down those barriers of self-aversion he'd felt for himself, and of trying to get him to stop thinking that all that had happened with Lucrecia had been his fault. She felt her breath hitch as she thought of what it must've felt like for him to ask her something so important and have her reject him.

She _wasn't_ Lucrecia. She loved him with all her heart and soul.

How could she have been so stupid? He loved her and Sadie. His job was over, wasn't it? That meant he would spend more time with her and their daughter now. Maybe he would stay with the baby a few times a week so that she could go and help Tifa out at her newly remodeled restaurant/bar.

She wondered how he was holding up with their daughter now. Sadie was turning out to be a handful, just like little Zack, who had bit Yuffie on the arm the other day. That boy was a _real _handful, but he was also a sweetie. Yuffie couldn't wait until he was old enough so that they could prank Cloud whenever opportunity presented itself. She smiled evilly as she made a mental list of all the things they could do to swordsman. Then she stood and stretched her legs. "How much longer is the massage?" she asked the woman working with Tifa.

"About half-an-hour more. Why? Do you need anything?" she asked.

Yuffie shook her head. "I need to step out for a moment, but I will return in thirty minutes. There's something I have to go check out," she said with a smile.

"Well, don't be too long, because up next you will be enjoying a nice mud bath and then a dip in our aroma therapy hot tub," the masseuse said.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon," she said before heading for the locker room and changing the hotel's shorts into a pair of her own. She snickered. She had thrown out almost all of her really short shorts, but those khaki ones were her favorite and she usually only wore them around the house. She left on her two piece bathing suit and walked out of the hotel after pocketing some gil Vincent had made her bring, feeling a bit strange at having so little clothing on again. She still wore tight, little shirts, but she had calmed down a bit after having Sadie. The baby weight had been a bit of hell taking off, but her curves were more pronounced and she had kept a few pounds on her once lanky figure.

Yuffie walked down to the shop the woman at the spa had told her about and went in, feeling a bit uncertain. She had never been a dress-wearing type of girl, but tonight was going to be special and she had to do everything in her power to make it unforgettable. The woman at the counter smiled, but Yuffie didn't miss the way she eyed her skeptically because of her appearance. The boutique looked expensive and the woman was probably thinking that she wouldn't be able to afford a glass of water from the store.

"How can I help you, Miss?" she asked politely.

The ninja looked around at random dresses. "I need to find a dress for a special occasion. The only problem is that I don't usually wear dresses and I'm very picky about those things. Price is not a problem," she said dryly.

The woman nodded slightly and proceeded to show her the dresses. Yuffie sighed. She had never liked to wear dresses anyway, but she would make an exception today. Vincent wouldn't know what hit him, she thought with a grin.

………………

Marlene and Denzel sat on the floor of the living room with Sadie and Zack, painting on large pieces of paper. They were covered from head to toe with red, yellow, green, and blue paint, but they were having fun. Sadie had taken to screeching her head off in glee every time Zack slapped his paint filled hands on the paper.

Cloud grimaced and turned to Vincent. "We'll have to get rid of those clothes so that Tifa and Yuffie don't see them ruined." He smirked as he eyed the man. "Feeling strange?"

Vincent just made a small noise. "A bit. It's been thirty years. I almost forgot what it felt like to look like this," he said.

"Oh, crap," said Cloud as Zack moved to the wall and decided to press his hands on the wall, leaving little hand prints made-up of different colors. "Hey, kid! Stop doing that or your mother will have our heads!" he yelled as he took off after Zack, and the boy laughed as he ran as well.

Vincent sighed and walked over to Sadie, who was in Marlene's arms. "She's so pretty," the girl said to him. "She looks like Yuffie, but more like you!"

He frowned slightly and wondered if he should feel insulted at the fact that Marlene had somewhat called him pretty. He took the girl and held her slightly away. "We should clean up and then go have lunch," he said.

The two older children nodded and ran off to take quick showers, now that they had separate bedrooms and with individual bathrooms. Cloud walked back in with Zack in his arms, and two handprints on his face. "This boy is going to be the death of me," he muttered. "Come on, you can use the guest bathroom to give her a quick bath while I use my own bathroom for the war to come."

Cloud sighed heavily. Why was this boy such a nightmare? Geez, it was like Zack Fair had been reborn in his son. He eyed the boy closely and shook his head. Even though he _did _look like him, with the dark spikes, and the blue eyes—but with his and Tifa's looks—the idea really was too farfetched. He smirked to himself. He'd have to ask Tifa what she thought of that.

As he warmed the bath for the child, he pulled off the paint filled clothes and stuck them inside a paper bag he had gotten from the kitchen. They would dispose of the incriminating evidence later. Now he had to survive not being drowned by his two-year-old son in shallow water. At the end of the day, none of the things the little brat did to him mattered. He loved his little Zack to death and would gladly give his life for him if he ever had to.

The deities had been good to him. He had his beautiful wife, Tifa, his wonderfully precious son, two other children who hadn't come from him and Tifa but were just as much a part of them and just as beautiful as their son. He also had a great marriage with its regular ups and downs, and a business in the food industry that was growing at a large rate. He hadn't told Tifa that the reason why they were being pampered at that expensive spa was because the owners of the hotels wanted to invest in their restaurant and open up a chain of them at every hotel they owned. He still needed to talk to her and ask her if she would be okay with it, but the hotel had agreed to make the women's stay there completely complementary. He checked the water and decided that it was warm enough and he placed the kid inside, his mind wandering to Vincent and how he was doing with Sadie.

The said gunman was having no problem with his little angel. The girl loved her baths and was splashing around as he held her with one arm and washed the paint from her face with a towel in the other. He had honestly never done this before either, but it was a terribly sweet moment to be sharing with his child. She had Yuffie's smile, and she was beautiful. No matter who said that she looked like him, he would always see her more similar to Yuffie.

They both shared the same childish innocence that he had once believed he would corrupt with his touch. But Yuffie wasn't tainted as he thought she would be. She was love and happiness and the light in his dark dark world. He smiled slightly as he watched Sadie look up at him from eyes nearly identical to his. They were more tilted at the corners than they had been when she had been born. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and dressed her quickly after finally managing to get her diaper on without Cloud's help.

Lucky for him, Yuffie had paired up little outfits together, so that meant that he didn't have to worry about dressing his daughter properly. She was in a tiny, overall dress with frilly little shorts underneath, and a big, smiling moogle on the front of the outfit. He brushed her damp hair back and wondered who had helped Yuffie buy the outfit. Most likely Tifa, because the color of it brought out the red flecks in Sadie's eyes, and the boots she had on were curiously tiny and funny looking. He picked up the girl and walked out of the room.

Cloud was coming out of his bedroom, a new shirt on and with a sleepy looking toddler in his arms. "He's about ready to knock out, so let's head to the restaurant and have them cook us something before the kid falls asleep," he said. Marlene and Denzel ran over to them, clean and fresh as well and they all walked towards the restaurant/bar.

……

"Seriously, Tifa? This would actually work if I _had_ any boobs," muttered Yuffie at the dress her friend had made her try on.

"You _have_ boobs, Yuffie. Especially after having Sadie, but I think you're right about that dress. It's not working out. Are you sure you just can't wear your normal clothes?" Tifa asked with a frown.

Yuffie shook her head. "Tonight has to be special. I want to do this for Vincent to make up for the times I've rejected him. I realized that he is willing to do what he thought he couldn't and I shot him down. It's my turn to do something," she replied.

Shera brought over something that caught Yuffie's eyes. "How about this one? This color would look great on you and the cut will flatter your figure," said the blonde.

"Okay, let me try it on," Yuffie said as she took it and walked back into the changing room. As she pulled off the hideous dress Tifa had shoved at her and then pulled on the one Shera had found, her mind drifted to the love of her life. She wondered what Vincent's reaction would be when he saw her in a dress. She had not once worn a dress while they had been together, not even when she had been pregnant with Sadie.

But tonight would be the night when things would change. She wanted to be a good mother, and a good wife. If Vincent still wanted her to be his wife. She had come to the conclusion that she couldn't live her life second-guessing Vincent's feelings if she ever wanted them to be truly happy. Lucrecia was gone, and the ghosts in Vincent's eyes hadn't yet completely disappeared, but he was working to be a better man, little by little. Why couldn't she do the same? She had to let go of her fears and fully embrace the love she felt for the father of her daughter; for the man she had loved since she had been sixteen years old. Tonight would the start of a new chapter in their lives.

………

Vincent really didn't know how he had gotten conned into coming to the park with Cloud and the children. He was watching Marlene push Sadie in a baby swing, while Denzel and Zack were on one of the smallest slides with Cloud watching over them. Zack had taken to eating the sand if he wasn't kept in close watch. The laughter of his daughter caught his attention and a subconscious smile tugged at his lips. It was a wonderful sound, like Yuffie's laughter. Carefree and happy.

"Cid said that he would bring the twins over in just a little bit. He also agreed that we could stay longer in Costa del Sol so that you and Yuffie can have dinner alone or something. Have you thought about how you're going to approach this?"

Vincent shook his head once. "Not yet. But I will think of something," he replied.

"Valentine, is that you?" A voice asked from far away. Vincent turned and spotted Reno and Rude walking towards him; a little girl with blonde pigtails was holding Rude's hand. She looked to be about two-years-old, maybe younger.

"Wow, don't tell me you guys are a couple and you adopted a kid!" Cloud exclaimed, making Vincent expel a noise of amusement.

Reno glared at them. "Hell no!" he almost yelled. "Rude and me are straighter than straight. The rug rat is Tseng and Elena's kid. Name's Tess. If she weren't blonde, she would look just like her pops, though I never thought that those two would settle down seriously. Much less have a kid."

Rude nodded and picked up the girl. The red-head was indeed right. She was the spitting image of Tseng, but much more feminine. Even her eyes were the color of Tseng's. It was a strange combination, a black-eyed blonde. But she was a pretty little thing.

"Why would Tseng willingly leave his child with you two?" Vincent asked.

Reno shrugged. "The kid was driving them up the wall. Won't sleep in her own bed, and Laney was getting desperate for some alone time with the boss."

Rude grunted. "She'll skin you alive if she finds out you're saying that to anyone," he stated before taking the girl to the swings.

"You guys aren't gonna tell, are you?" Reno asked nonchalantly.

Vincent just grunted while Cloud shrugged and said, "Depends on whether you remember this the next time you try to feel up my wife."

"Or mine," said Vincent, running a hand over the Cerberus, which was still in its holster.

"But Yuffie isn't your wife," Reno said nervously.

"It doesn't matter. She lives with me and is the mother of my child. That's pretty close," he replied seriously.

"Fine, fine. Where are you kids by the way?" Reno asked, wanting to get away from the two dangerous men.

Cloud pointed to the swings, where Denzel and Zack were with Marlene and Sadie, and the Turk nearly ran off. "He tried to feel on Yuffie?" the blond asked the taller man.

"He thought I wasn't looking," Vincent said.

"But you're always looking, aren't you?" Cloud asked with a smirk.

Vincent nodded once. "Aren't you? I've seen many a men vying for Tifa's attention, even though they know that she's married and has your son."

Cloud's eyes narrowed into slits. "And have you seen them at the bar more than once?"

The gunman thought about it for a moment and smirked. There was a strong gust of wind coming from the large field used for baseball games, before they saw Cid's ship land there. Luckily no one was occupying the field now.

"Why doesn't he just get a car?" Reno asked Rude as they watched the ex-smoking pilot walk down the ramp of his ship with his two girls.

"Vincent? What the fu—I mean, is that you?" Cid asked as he took in Vincent's new appearance.

Vincent nodded and watched as the girls ran off to play on the slides. "They're still alive after spending time alone with you."

"Hey! This isn't the first fu—_freakin'_ time I baby-sit them on my own. I'm not a complete idiot when it comes to my girls," Cid snapped.

"No, he's only a complete idiot when it comes to Shera," muttered Cloud before running towards Zack, who had a handful of sand in his hand.

"Look who's talking… the man who took years before finally noticing that the love of his life had been by his side the whole time," Cid called after him. He didn't even question the fact that Reno and Rude were watching over a little blonde girl. He turned to Vincent. "You takin' care of the brat? And I don't mean the baby."

"She stopped being a brat a long time ago," said Vincent.

"I know," said Cid. "But I still see her as the brat we met when she was sixteen, no matter that she has that cute kid there now. So, you makin' her happy?"

"I'd like to think I am," came the somber reply.

"You make her cry?"

"Not since she was pregnant and overly emotional."

"You make her mad?"

"Why haven't you asked _her_ all of this?"

"Because I'm asking _you_. Man to man. I do hope she's happy Vincent, or else I'll be forced to kill you," Cid said seriously.

Vincent met his eyes head-on. "You will walk her down the isle when the time comes?"

Cid smirked. "If she'll let me."

"She sees you as a father," Vincent said.

"I see her as a pain-in-the-ass, but she's family," Cid said softly.

Vincent nodded. "Good."

"The baby walking yet?" Cid asked as they walked towards the children.

"Not yet, but she's close," replied the tall man.

"Looks more like you than Yuffie."

"I prefer she looked more like Yuffie."

"You're a good man," Cid said quietly. "You make her eyes light up when you're around. That kid is proof that there's something good between you and Yuffie. Something right. Make her happy Vince, she deserves it."

Vincent nodded and picked up Sadie when she stretched her little arms towards him.

Cid cleared his throat and watched his girls slide and play in the sand. "You'll… keep this conversation between us?"

"Certainly," was the reply he got before Vincent walked off to the shade of the trees again, cradling a sleepy baby in gentle arms that no longer wore the leather or the claw that had been his formal clothing for nearly thirty-five years. It was time for a new start. It was time to show Yuffie that he was willing to do anything and everything for her.

………

"How do I look?" Yuffie asked as she twirled in front of the mirror of the room they had gotten at the hotel after their spa treatments had been completed. All three women were scrubbed, massaged—with the exception of Yuffie—and exfoliated, manicured, and made-over. Each one of them had been styled by a professional who had worked on their hair and make-up.

The room had been used to hold the dress while they were at the spa, and would now be the setting of Yuffie's plan to be set in motion. It had a grand terrace where a dinner would be served, and a huge, king-sized bed where something much more intimate would hopefully go on.

"You'd look even more beautiful if you managed to stay in those heels for more than two minutes," said Shera.

Yuffie huffed. "Maybe you're used to high-heels, but girls like Tifa and me aren't. I'll probably break my hip or something along those lines if I actually wear those shoes. I'll just go barefoot. Who else but Vincent is going to notice?" she asked as she looked at her reflection one more time.

"They should be here in about ten minutes," Tifa said as she stood and grabbed her purse. "Don't you worry about Sadie. We'll take good care of her while you and Vincent make another baby."

"Oh, I miss my little Sade, and there won't be another kid coming until Sadie can at least hold on a real conversation," Yuffie muttered, running a hand down her perfectly flat stomach. "Baby weight is a drag, and I am not a fan of all that pain either."

"But the end result is wonderful, isn't it?" Shera asked as she remembered the look in Cid's eyes when he had first laid eyes on their baby girls. "Children sometimes bring out the best in their father's."

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Unless it's Zack. That boy is more trouble each day. While I watch over the restaurant, Cloud watches over him. The house is upside down when I check on them, and my poor hubby is almost half-dead with exhaustion." The women laughed, imagining poor Cloud now. Her cell-phone rang and she spoke to Cloud for a few seconds, asking how the babies were doing. "Okay, we'll be there in five minutes," she said before hanging up.

"Did he tell you how Sadie was doing?" Yuffie asked as she tried not to run an agitated hand through her hair. After all, she wanted to keep the whispy strands in the style that had taken the stylist a while to accomplish.

"Yes. He said that she was drinking a bottle of juice while she and Zack played in the playpen Cloud brought over. We'll get going and we'll send Vincent over to you. Good luck," she said before hugging the small woman, Shera doing the same.

Yuffie wrung her hands and was about to call room service to see if they had sent up dinner when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and the man smiled as he walked in with a cart with food.

"Where would you like this, miss?" he asked politely.

"On the table outside, thanks," Yuffie said as she tried on her shoes for the tenth time and then toed them off. High-heels were not her friends. There was nothing she could do but look at her reflection in the mirror or pace. She decided to pace.

"Do you need anything else, miss?" asked the man as he came back into the room.

She shook her head and grinned. "Maybe a paper bag because I feel like I'm going to be sick," she said, sitting down heavily.

"Nervous much?" he asked.

Yuffie nodded. "I'm waiting for someone important to me. Hopefully we'll be able to resolve some things before midnight," she said, managing a smile and standing up to give the guy a tip.

"I hope everything goes well for you," the man said before he was out the door.

"Thank you," she said, smoothing out her dress. She turned to walk out to the terrace and sighed. She hoped everything went well too.

…………

Vincent didn't know whether to be intrigued or suspicious. He'd been thinking on how to approach Yuffie about all that he wanted to say to her, but when they had arrived at Costa Del Sol, Tifa and Shera had showed up and handed him a keycard for a hotel room, telling him that Yuffie was expecting him. Yuffie had always liked to act mysterious around him, but she had never really accomplished it. Now she had.

After leaving Sadie with Tifa and Shera, he had walked over to the hotel and had made his way to the room. He used the keycard and stepped into a huge room. The sliding door was open and the sea breeze was blowing into the room, ruffling his hair. He stepped out and his eyes instantly found her.

He blinked in shock, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. Yuffie was standing by the railing, clad in a simple, silver colored gown with thin straps over her shoulders and that highlighted her slim waist and cascaded down to the floor. Her hair was different as well, and the wind blew the strands out of her face. She turned to him, the air ruffling the hem of the dress and her hair. Her eyes were wide as she took him in. "Vince?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He nodded once and stepped towards her, letting her take in the change of his appearance. He had forgone the old leather and a cloak for a tailored, black-on-black suit. He'd left his hair the length it had been all these years, but now he had on a long black sash instead of the red one. Cerberus was still attached to his hip though, and the gun was something he would never give up, and he was happy that she hadn't asked him to either.

"Wow," Yuffie said, smoothing a hand up his chest. "You look great."

"You look beautiful, but I wasn't expecting to ever see you in a dress," he murmured, noticing that she was barefoot. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"I know," she said wrapping her arms around his trim waist. "But I wanted tonight to be really special. I didn't ask you to change your look either. I just want you to get rid of that damned claw," she muttered, placing her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat, steady and strong was reassuring.

Vincent wrapped her in his arms. "Why did you want tonight to be special?"

Yuffie grinned and ran her fingers through his silky hair. "Let's have dinner and enjoy the view first. Okay?" she asked as she pulled him along towards the table that was set for two. She had ordered Wutain plates and had been only mildly shocked that the hotel made the plates she had asked for.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" he asked her in amusement.

"Because I can't walk in them. I tried, but high-heels will be the death of me," she said with a giggle. "How is our baby? How did you handle being with her all day?"

Vincent smiled faintly. "She was an angel. Cloud and I… handled the diaper… situation."

Yuffie burst out laughing. "I had forgotten that you had never changed a diaper before. But you weren't too overwhelmed?"

He shook his head. "She behaved herself. We went to the park with Cloud and Cid. Even Rude and Reno were there with Tseng and Elena's daughter."

She almost choked on the food she was chewing. She took a sip of water and gave him a shocked look. "I didn't know they had a daughter! Wow, they sure kept this confidential. But, why would they willingly leave their kid with Reno? Rude, I get, but Reno?"

Vincent nodded. "Why did we leave Sadie with Tifa and Cloud?" he asked with meaning.

Yuffie nodded in understanding before pouring them both a glass of wine. They finished eating in silence, leaving the dessert for later. She stood and walked around to lean against Vincent. Even sitting down, he almost reached her shoulders. He was that tall and she was that short. She ran her hands through his long hair again and smiled when his eyes met hers.

"The reason why I wanted tonight to be special, is because I have been thinking. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I want to apologize to you," she said softly.

Vincent looked surprised at her words. "For what?"

"For being such an idiot and denying what I have wanted for a very long time. I'm sorry I rejected you when you asked me to marry you. I don't really know why I said no. I guess I was just afraid that you still weren't over Lucrecia," Yuffie admitted, her eyes moving towards the shore.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again. "That is understandable. But you and Sadie have been my reason for living for a very long time. Lucrecia is… she is only a memory now. She is the past; you and our child are my future," he said quietly.

Yuffie felt her eyes water and moved forward to kiss him gently. Her breath left her in a sigh as his lips responded easily, as her own lips caught his taste and the taste of wine in his mouth. She had grown accustomed to his kiss, to his taste. How could she ever live without him? She broke the kiss gently, trying to calm her breathing and looked him in the eyes. "Marry me?" she murmured before she lost her nerve.

Vincent smirked and rubbed a thumb over the stray tear that had trailed down her cheek. "Now you have gone and ruined _my _moment," he said in a low tone.

Yuffie pulled back. "What? What the hell does that mean?!" she almost shrieked, eyes lit with angry fire as he stood and almost towered over her.

"It simply means that you've ruined my plans," he said gently, easing the ring he had bought her onto her ring finger. Yuffie looked down at her hand with wide eyes and gasped when she fully took in the ring.

"Oh, Vincent," she breathed, at a loss of words. "It's beautiful," she said, taking in the rubies and shurikens all around the silver band. She turned those watery eyes to his again, and in that moment, he knew that he would give anything to make her happy. "You were going to ask me to marry you again?"

He nodded. "What is that saying? The third time is the charm?" he asked in amusement.

Yuffie giggled and threw her arms around his neck, grinning when his arms slipped around her waist and hugged her to him. "I'm sorry for making you wait. I let my insecurities get in the way of us being happy," she murmured against his neck.

Vincent carried her into the bedroom and kissed her again. "I agree that it was partly my fault. I was not there when you needed me the most. The job was good financially, but it kept me away longer than I wanted. Thank you… for waiting for me and being understanding."

She smiled, and it was the smile Sadie had inherited. "I wasn't always understanding. I made things rougher than they had to be," she said as he set her down at the foot of the bed. "But I can work on that. Together we can work on making things better."

"Hmm," he agreed before placing another kiss on her lips. "You should know that I would do anything and everything for you and Sadie. Nothing else will ever matter to me," he murmured.

Yuffie grinned and kissed him again. "Does this mean that you want me to start wearing dresses?" she asked, making a face.

Vincent shook his head once. "No, but I hope this means that you have no problems with me and the way I look now."

"You'll always be dead sexy, no matter what you look like," she whispered. He kissed her again, and for the remainder of the night, no other words were spoken in that bedroom.

…

A month later, Yuffie got her wish and became Mrs. Valentine. And she realized that she had lied to Tifa because nine months after her marriage proposal to Vincent, a boy identical to his father was born in the same hospital little Sadie had been delivered in.

**The End**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hehehe, how was that? Don't kill me for taking so long to update, or for making Vincent OOC. Dunno if I kept him much in character, but I liked this little fic. Maybe I'll decide to write a Tifa/Cloud, Vince/Yuffie and their kids when they're teens, but in the same universe as this fic and _Wash Away._ Hopefully it was to everybody's liking, so let me know what you thought and have a great week!

Byebye

Joey


End file.
